


Always comes back to you

by honeym3lkk



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff, Hate to Love, He Tian has kids, Illegal Fights, M/M, Mo gets nicer, Mo is in the hospital, Music, Pining, Self-Hatred, Sex, This is farther in the future, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, more tags to be added probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk
Summary: Mo has gone down hill ever since He Tian's disappearance. Everything he's done leads back to him.Music goes back to him.Smoking goes back to him.Crying goes back to him.Everything fucking everything!Drugs, fights, sex, FUCKING EVERYTHING!
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this my darlings.

You entered my life, annoyed the shit out of me. Messed with my head, showed me affection. I let it slide, why? I don't even fucking know. 

Why did I let you do this? Was I scared of you beating the shit out of me? No. Was I scared because, because-

You were the only one that understood, fucking everything. You were something I could go back too! When did I start relying on you so fucking much!

It fucking sucks goddammit!

And now you left without a word, not even a single goodbye. Not even a letter, a text, a call. 

But who fucking cares, I'll never see you again. That's good, I'll forget about you. Everything, fucking everything. The way you touched me. The way you comforted me when I was crying in your arms like a little bitch. 

You hear that!?!? I won't give a single fuck about you anymore! 

𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘱...

The call voicemail ended. Mo sat in the corner of his room throwing his phone. He was positive it broke. Everything was going downhill from here. Mo could never come back from this. He felt so heavy sorrow in his heart. 

He Tian was at fault for this, all because of that fucker! He twisted his fucking mind! And he let him. 

\-----------------------------------

Her moaning was loud, she was a sensitive bitch. 

Mo was smoking weed while fucking relentlessly inside of an older woman. Wow, how low could he fucking get. It was ridiculous. He was 17 a high school drop out who forgot all his fucking dreams and went to shit. 

Friends? Two middle school friends who pity him. That's what Mo thinks. 

Mo couldn't think straight, moans and smoke clouds filled his brain. But then he heard a loud bang the hinges on the motel door broke and men that looked like they were in gangs busted in the room. 

Shit.

\-----------------------------------

Mo's mother cried and sobbed seeing her son in jail with bruises and such a fucked up face. Mo found his way around the jail. Crack, beers, heroin being passed around. 

Smashed up pills you could snort. Of course, if you got caught you got beat. Hence the bruises on Mo's body. 

Well jail wasn't bad for only one thing, sometimes they would bring in music instruments and Mo would rock out with the guitars. 

They were too cheap to bring in electric ones. But hey, Mo started writing a song. 

\-----------------------------------

Finally Mo was out of jail. His mother still worried for Mo, but Guan Shan didn't want his mother to see him like this. 

He went off doing the same thing over again, drugs, music, sex. 

Even after he forgets about his feelings, forgets about his sanity, his pureness. The only thing he remembers is him. 

He Tian. 

\------------------------------------

Regret is the only thing Mo feels. He is getting pulled onto a hospital bed. Red flashing lights and siren sounds are filling up his head. 

He can hear sobbing, probably his mother. How did she find him? A mother knows is the only thing Mo can guess. 

Age 39 and Mo is finally wasted, still was being looked after his mother like a kid. When will he grow up

\------------------------------------

It's been 1 year and Mo is laying on his hospital bed. He inhales and exhales. He's alive. 

Even though Mo has been through so much, he still has that small little hope. Wonder where it's coming from?

Memories, good memories. 

"Mr. Mo, I'm here to check on you!" The doctor would knock on the door. 

"Come in." Mo's voice was hoarse, from all the smoking and inhaling. But, it usually went away when Mo drank some water. 

"Ah, you forgot to drink your water." The doctor chuckled. Mo groaned in response. 

As Mo drank the doctor checked his blood pressure and other vitals. "Hey doc." Mo spoke. 

"Yes?" The doctor responded. "You think you can buy me a guitar?" Mo put his cup down with a smile. 

\--------------------------------------  
𝟑 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫  
\--------------------------------------

"Fang, hold Susu I need to fix my make up." He Bai a woman with a curvish body. A prideful woman at most, she loved to brag about her rich husband. 

"But Ma! I need to fix up my dress as well!" He Fang a girl who was blooming into her teenage years. Both her and her twin brother He Jun were both 16. 

He Bai sighed loudly. "Then take Susu to the bathroom with you as you get yourself prepped up! Jun you help her out too!" The older woman said with a stern tone. 

He Fang rolled her eyes and adjusted Susu on the side of her hip. Susu was only 6 and he was indeed a small boy. 

"Listen young lady, we are going to meet your uncle He Cheng. Who is basically second in command of the family business." The woman explained. 

"Who knows what he'll say to your father, he might get a raise and we'll be richer than ever!" He Bai said with a beaming smile. 

"And if you come in this hospital room looking unprofessional. You're punishment will be something you will always remember." She glared. 

He Fang felt her eyes get hot and she just speed walked to where the bathroom was. He Jun followed. 

"I hate her, Even if she gave birth to Me!" The teenage girl would say almost on the point of tears. 

He susu felt her older sister's sadness and was about to cry. "No no, Susu it's okay! I'm okay! I'm just frustrated." He Fang tried to calm the little boy down. 

Nothing did the trick. not the funny faces, funny noises, not even his favorite teddy bear. 

"Maybe when he sees Dad he'll cheer up!" He Jun suggested. "Hm, let's hope." He Fang sighed and picked up the crying child and rushed out of the bathroom. 

They went to the elevator and pressed floor 10. 

"Was it room 104 or 105?" He Jun mumbled. Susu started whining more trying to slip out of Fang's arms. 

"Susu wait!" Once the little boy slid free he began to run but slowed down hearing a guitar melody. 

The boy slid open the door and went inside. He Fang and He Jun followed where Susu went and saw the opened door. 

They went inside and saw Susu on the hospital bed laughing and giggling. 

A melody was playing, it was calming and they also heard mumbling. 

It was like singing. Once they passed the white curtain they saw a grown man his hair a fire red. He had glasses on and had bandages on his neck. 

And some on his arms. He looked mean and yet gentle at the same time. "Um-" He Fang finally spoke. 

The singing and playing stopped. "Oh- I have a lot of visitors today." Mo chuckled. 

"Hah, um sorry if my younger brother disturbed you!" He Fang bowed.

"Lift your head up kid, don't worry." Mo smiled. 

"Susu come on let's go to daddy!" Fang tried to convince her little brother. 

The little boy would cling to Mo's leg. 

He Jun laughed. 

"I-I stay here.." Susu mumbled. 

The boy rarely talked at home! 

"Well if you don't mind staying here, I could play for this little fella." Mo ruffled the boy's hair. 

He Jun smirked and grabbed Susu and sat down on one of the chairs and put his little brother on his lap. 

"I don't mind." He said full heartedly. 

He Fang sighed and sat on the chair right next to her brother's. 

Mo chuckled and he began to play a slow melody. He didn't really sing but hummed with the melody. 

The siblings closed their eyes and listened, they felt fuzzy and warm. They don't feel cold and rejected as they usually do when they are at home. 

This was an amazing feeling, they never wanted to leave it. 

\-------------------------------  
10 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳  
\-------------------------------

"Alright kiddos, you should head on back to your parents.." Mo slowly put his guitar down. 

He Fang noticed the red head's arm trembling like he was about to drop the guitar. 

"Let me help you-" He Fang helped him and slowly put down the guitar. 

"Thanks" Mo smiled. 

"Um-" He Jun mumbled fumbling with his shirt sleeve. 

"Would it be alright if we came by again or something?" He asked looking at his sister. 

He Fang was surprised that his brother was feeling the same way she was feeling. "Well- If you're parents allow sure." Mo was shrugged. 

"I don't get that many visitors anyways." He chuckled. 

Susu cheered and giggled. "Thank you- Um what is your name?" Fang would ask standing up. 

"It's Mo Guan Shan." The red head would answer back. "Ok well, see you sometime Mr. Mo" The girl would bow and lead her siblings out the door. 

Mo waved goodbye. Right when They closed the door the room next to them opened and they saw their parents and their uncle exit. 

"There you guys are!" He Bai would say in a very forced surprised voice, acting like she had no idea where they were. 

"Hey kids." He Tian peeped out. "Daddy!" Susu ran and grabbed his father's leg. 

"Hello children." He Cheng said with his normal cold expression. 

He Jun and He Fang waved smiling. "Well, we've all agreed to eat out! Let's go eat some beef stew!" He Tian said with a giddy expression. 

"Dad you're always so happy about beef stew." He Fang chuckled. 

He Tian smiled softly. "I'd say it's the best food ever created, especially home made." 

\---------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my darlings! <3

"Kids how about you and your mom head on to the car I need to speak with your Uncle for a minute." He Tian would walk back over to his older brother. 

"Fuu, I'm full!" He Jun rubbed his stomach. He Fang giggled and opened the door of the limo for Susu to climb in. 

When all of them were finally inside and sat in their seats, He Bai spoke. "Where were you guys anyways?" She said with a skeptical look. 

"We got lost and um, Susu ended going into the wrong room and disturbing a patient but-" He Fang was interrupted with a loud clack coming from a make-up palette. 

"You're telling me you guys weren't watching over Susu?" She crossed her leg. 

"Mom we did, but he- you know how he gets when he has his little moments-" He Fang tried to defend herself and her twin brother so they both wouldn't get in trouble. 

"Excuses." Their mother said with a shake of her head. "Excuses? If you told us the exact hospital number this wouldn't have even happened!" He Jun started to speak. 

"Lower your voice!" She exclaimed. "No Mom! You always try to blame us for your own fucking screw ups! And I am sick and tired of it!" He would say. 

He resembled his father a lot. "Watch your mouth, boy!" She glared pointing her finger at him. "I'll learn to watch my mouth when you learn how to be a good mother that looks after and cares for her kids!" He said pulling the last straw. 

He earned a slap on the face. Right when he got slapped He Tian opened the door seeing what just happened. 

Susu was trembling hugging close to He Fang. "What the hell happened?" He Tian said climbing inside the car sitting next to his son that was about to cry. 

"You're wife here doesn't know how to take care of her kids, and blames them for her own mistakes!" He Jun yelled and clenched his fists. 

Tian sighed and hugged his son and yelled. "Drive us home!". The car began to move. 

He Bai looked the other way with her usual bitchy pouty face. "He Bai, you need to learn to look after the kids better." He said sternly. 

She didn't say anything just started applying more lip gloss. 

He Jun hid his crying face on his father's chest. He Tian hummed trying to calm his son down. 

\--------------------------------

He Fang was about to go to bed, already in her night clothes but as she left her bathroom. She saw her mother on her desk chair. 

"Tell me everything that happened at that hospital, you kids want me to look after you? I'll have bodyguards follow you everywhere." She said with a big grin. 

He Fang shook her head, this was really her mother? Disgusting. 

She wanted to go back to that hospital room and listen to Mr.Mo's music again and feel what he felt in that room at that moment. 

She didn't need to feel cold and rejected in this house any longer! But, she couldn't leave Susu and Jun here all alone. 

She had to endure it. "We were trying to find the room you guys were in but Susu was having a small little tantrum and slipped out of my arms." She continued. 

"He ended up walking into a patients room, and Susu took a liking to the patient." She said. 

"The Patient was playing music that made him talk and giggle." He Fang said her throat feeling like it was clogging up. 

She began to cry. "He was happy and not his usual quiet and shy-self." 

"So me and Jun stayed there for a bit, and the patient suggested we go back to our parents." She sat down on her bed. 

"But-" She stopped thinking she didn't want to put He Jun in anymore trouble. "The patient said we could come back to him anytime to listen to him play." 

She let out a shuddering breathe. "That's all." 

He Bai stood up and walked over to her daughter who was already crying, her heels making clack sounds. 

Her hand raised and she slapped her daughter the same way she did to her brother. "You are a fool, naïve just like your own twin brother." She spat out. 

"What if this stranger finds out your in a rich family and ends up taking advantage of you all!" The older woman yelled. 

"You don't care.." He Fang mumbled holding onto her cheek. "Excuse me?" He Bai said straightening up her posture. 

"You don't care about us at all! You only care about yourself and the stupid money! I WISH WE WERE POOR! I WISH YOU COULDN'T HAVE THE GLORY OF HAVING THIS MUCH MONEY!" He Fang yelled tears streaming down her face finally saying what she truly felt. 

"I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He Fang pointed out to the door. "You're a disgrace to this family, you hear me?" He Bai said. 

"A DISGRACE!" She yelled as she left the room. 

He Fang trembled and curled up in a ball. She was happy and scared. She finally spoke her mind and that's what matters. 

She just needed rest. 

\-----------------------------------

"Jian Yi, this woman. I can't take much longer of this." He Tian sighed rubbing his forehead. 

"I know dude, she's like the evil step-mother, except she's actually the mother-" Jian Yi said through the phone. 

"Jian Yi you're such a dumbass." He Tian chuckled. "Aye I made you laugh." He remarked. 

"Yeah yeah, now then." Tian sounded serious. He was alone in his office at his desk. 

"Did you find him?" He Tian asked. 

Jian Yi sighed, like a sigh of regret and sorrow. "There was a rumor going around that back a few years ago, a boy was sleeping around with some of the gang's prostitutes or the girls who gave away the drugs." 

He continued on. "The rumor died down a bit since it turns out that boy was caught and got beat up was suppose to get killed but the cops got there and he got arrested instead." 

He Tian was frozen in place. "Now then few years later, not to long from when you returned back to china." Jian Yi inhaled and exhaled. 

"There was a man on the verge of death due to overdose in drugs." Jian Yi finally spoke out. 

"It's been a year and I don't know if he survived or not, it was really serious." The blondie said. 

"So that boy was-" He Tian's voice croaked. 

"Yes, He Tian." Jian Yi confirmed. He Tian dropped his phone and punched his desk his teeth gritting. 

"Don't close mountain, I'm sorry..I'm so fucking sorry!" He Tian apologized to nobody and he started pulling at his hair in frustration. 

The only person he came back to china for was him! The only boy that made him happy and forget about all the shitty things he has gone through. 

That boy is gone! Out of his reach, somewhere he can never go. 

And it's all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If these made you cry, I did too. I was listening to sad songs so that didn't help lmao.   
> Hope you enjoyed my darlings! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my darlings! <3

"Do you really have to follow me, exactly everywhere?" He Fang would be talking to her bodyguard right in front of her bathroom door. 

"Yup, that was your mother's orders." The bodyguard would have a wolfish grin. 

'Was he-' He Fang stepped back a bit, scared. 

"Hey Hey Hey! Sorry to bother but, her mother came to me specifically to watch over her." Another bodyguard came, this one had a buzzcut. 

"What-" The other one was about to say something. 

"It's alright, you can go back to being a side bodyguard!" The Buzzcut smiled and waved goodbye to the angry bodyguard. 

"Sorry about that Ms, there are some creeps in our bodyguard system." He would bow. 

"No no! Please lift your head up. thank you." He Fang sighed in relief. 

"You may now do your business in the bathroom, I'll be waiting here." He would stand up straight. 

He Fang would nod a bit embarrassed. She went inside and began to get ready for school. 

She was also planning to go see Mr. Mo. Fang wanted to see him again and possibly listen to him play again.

\------------------------------------

He Fang and He Jun usually sat together alone at lunch. They couldn't get used to being in these rich kid schools. 

All they really wanted was to go to a normal public school with normal school friends that weren't full up themselves just because they had money. 

"My bodyguard scares me, I get chills every time I look at him." He Jun began to talk. 

"Mine was a total creep, but another one came to take his place." He Fang explained. "He's nice and chill." 

He Jun sighed. "Lucky." 

He Fang felt her cheek. "She slapped me the other day." 

He Jun glared. "That damn old woman, I feel bad for dad. Having to marry her and stuff." 

"He Jun, I was planning on going to visit Mr. Mo." He Fang would say as she ate her food. 

"I wish I could come with you but, I've got to take care of all the responsibilities involving Susu." Jun would rub his forehead frustrated. 

The bell rang. Lunch was over. 

"I'll see you at home, tell me how he's doing!" He Jun yelled as he left the lunch room. 

\-----------------------------------------

He Fang tried to sneak away from her bodyguard not wanting him to come with her. 

"Ah ah! Where do you think you're going?" Buzzcut ran over. 

He Fang sighed and looked down at the floor. "Can- Can I tell you something?" 

"Sure, hit me." Buzzcut would look at the young lady in front of him. 

Fang started to fiddle with her fingers. "I'm pretty sure you know why you're here bodyguarding me." She'd continue on. 

"Me and my siblings made a friend at the hospital when we were visiting our Uncle who got injured." Fang would look up at the buzzcut. 

"I want to go see them." She finally said. 

The look of desperation in her eyes was so big buzzcut was surprised. He knew this feeling as well, wanting to see a friend that was so important to you. Although if he called this important friend something other than 'boss' he could've gotten punched. 

Buzzcut sighed and nodded. "Sure, let's go." 

He Fang beamed and showed a big smile. "Thank you so much uh- what's your name again heh?" She giggled. 

"It's Cun Tou, but just call me buzzcut." He said with a smile. 

\------------------------------------

They walked inside the hospital going to the receptionist desk. "Hello, what can I do for you guys today?" The lady would say with a smile. 

"We're here to visit, his name is Mo Guan Shan." He Fang would speak. 

"Wait- his name is- Mo Guan Shan?" Buzzcut would look straight to He Fang. 

"Yeah- Do you know him?" He Fang asked a bit confused. "Mo Guan Shan let's see...Ah-hah! You guys should be able to catch him at the cafeteria!" The lady butt into the conversation. No harm intended. 

"The cafeteria is where exactly?" He Fang asked. 

"Ah! Third floor!" The lady would answer back. 

Buzzcut would rush over to the elevator, He Fang following behind him. He pressed the button to open up the elevator. 

They both walked inside and He Fang pressed the '3' on the button pad. 

It was silent for the time and when they finally exited buzzcut would start walking at a slow pace. 

His facial expression was confused and eager. 

Once they entered the cafeteria, all they saw was other patients eating with family members or patients eating alone.

"I'd like a sandwich" Buzzcut heard a familiar voice and turned over and saw him. His real boss!

"B-Boss!" Buzzcut yelled. 

The red head turned around and his eyes widened. It took him a minute to realize until he saw the mans hair cut. 

"Buzzcut-" He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit messy! I accidently deleted my first draft and my heart fell to my ass and I was gonna give up and post tomorrow but I refused to accept defeat lmao. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my darlings <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my darlings <3

Mo Guan Shan was going down to the third floor to get his usual sandwich of the day. 

Surprisingly hospital food isn't that bad. Ever since he was told he was going to stay here, he was worried the food here was going to bland. 

But supposedly this was a very well collected hospital, and Mo completely agrees with that. It just gets lonely without him having any friends. 

His mom barely visits him anymore, he misses her. As he stepped out of the hospital he passed a hall way and there was a room. 

The door was open and in that room was a doctor and He Cheng. 

"Alright, you're stab wound is fully healed. Just make sure to apply the cream everyday in the morning. So, it won't open up." The doctor explained 

"Thank you very much." He Cheng put his shirt back on and his suit jacket. But then he saw a patient pass by their room. 

The patient had bright red head. He looked familiar? 

"Ah, was that Mo Guan Shan?" The doctor noticed the red head pass right by. 'Mo Guan Shan..?' He Cheng knew he heard this name before!

"He must be going to get his daily sandwich." The doctor chuckled. 

'Just call him big brother..' He Tian's voice would ghost through He Cheng's head. 'I only came back to china for him..' 

'He's dead...' He Cheng gasped.

"Are you alright, Mr. Cheng?" The doctor asked as he was about to leave. 

"Ah, yes I am. Sorry about that." He Cheng coughed and stood up getting ready to leave as well.

He Cheng had to swiftly make his way to the cafeteria, just to double check. Was it really him? 

Once he arrived at the cafeteria, he looked around not trying to attract attention. 

There he was again, his bright red hair and scowling looking face. He had glasses on and bandages were on his arms and some around his neck. 

'He really did survive..' He Cheng thought in his head. 

The older man made his way out of the cafeteria surprised and didn't really know what to feel. 

He entered the elevator and pressed the 1st floor. 'Do I tell He Tian?' He Cheng thought. 

He Cheng has always followed his fathers orders, whether it be forcing He Tian into a marriage and forcing him to make off springs with that woman. 

But he always felt regret that he could never refuse his father's orders. 

He's done everything he can to try and give He Tian joy in the life he has now. He even was to finally be able to transport He Tian over back to China. 

He Cheng lied saying that this was for business purposes but, it was really to help He Tian find this boy. 

Just saying this boy's name once He Tian's mood completely changed. 

He Cheng sighed and as he was walking down the hall way ready to exit the hallway he heard a familiar voice. 

"Yes, we're here to visit Mo Guan Shan." A girl voice would say. 

"Wait- did you say Mo Guan Shan?" Another voice came but it was a males voice. 

He Cheng peaked through and saw his nephew He Fang. 

'That other guy must be a bodyguard..' He Cheng would see the nicely dressed guy with a buzzcut. 

"Ah yes, Mo Guan Shan let's see. Ahah! You guys should be able to catch him at the cafeteria!" The receptionist lady said with a smile. 

He Cheng quickly made his escape out of the hospital. He left unseen!

But he definitely needed to speak with his nephew. 

\------------------------------------------  
𝘽𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩..  
\------------------------------------------

"Buzzcut-" Mo eyes were wide and he started walking towards the buzzcut. 

"Dude, look at you.." Mo would laugh seeing how tall the guy has gotten. 

"Look at you, boss!" Buzzcut chuckled, this couldn't be happening. 

"So you guys know each other?" He Fang would ask. Mo looked over and saw the young lady.

"Ah, it's you. You've come back huh?" Guan Shan asked with a smile. He Fang nodded with a sheepish smile. 

"Well, I always welcome visitors." The red head pat her head. 

"Boss, I have so much to ask you and tell you!" The buzzcut was like an excited puppy. Beaming with happiness. 

"Alright alright, let's talk back in my room. Let me just order my sandwich." Mo Guan Shan would slightly limp as he walked back. 

\-------------------------------------------

Mo would start unwrapping his sandwich. He heard to stomach growls. 

"Ah- oops haha." He Fang's face went red. Buzzcut was a bit embarrassed as well. 

The red head would take the other half of the sandwich and broke it into two and handed one piece each to the both of them. 

"Thank you very much." He Fang bowed a bit and started to eat. 

Buzzcut just started devouring the piece of sandwich. 

Mo also started enjoy his sandwich. 

Buzzcut coughed almost choking he would slightly punched his chest. "Kahk! UGH!" Buzzcut finally swallowed. "whew.." 

Mo Guan Shan laughed. He Fang would burst out laughing as well, her first time laughing like this in a while. 

Once she noticed how loud she was being she gasped. "S-sorry about that.." She mumbled. 

"No no, it's alright. You can laugh as much as you want at this knucklehead." Mo chuckled. 

He Fang smiled, she didn't feel tied down to any boundaries like she does at home. She never wanted to go back home. 

"So um, if you don't mind me asking." She began to speak. "How do you two know each other?" 

"Let's see, he was my underling during middle school." Mo Guan Shan explained. "He became my underling because I saved him from someone that will remain unnamed." 

"Yeah he stood up from me." Buzzcut would confirm. "He even had his ears pierced with thumb tacks because of me!" The buzzcut said shaking his head. 

He Fang was fascinated. "So all through out middle school he was my underling and y'know after a while I consider him as a friend." Mo said. 

"And y'know we checked out girls together, smoked together, ate together. the usual." Mo shrugged laughing. 

"Yup Boss over here was pretty bad ass." Cun Tou nodded smirking. 

"But then um.." Mo Guan Shan looked down. "I dropped out of high school and abandoned everything..because of..." The red head sighed. 

"Because of somebody who came into my life and became someone important to me, very important.." Mo crumpled up the plastic. 

"and it's led me up to here, staying in this hospital. Until a miracle happens and I happen to be able to get discharged." Mo shrugged. 

"I'm sorry buzzcut.." Guan Shan looked over his voice croaking a bit. "I abandoned you and the crew just because I felt weak without him." 

Buzzcut sighed and softly punched Mo's arm with a smile. "It's okay boss, I forgive you. I know how much he impacted you." 

The red head smiled and rubbed his eyes and breathed in and out. 

"Now then! Enough about me!" Mo would shake his head and looked over to He Fang on the verge of tears. 

"Oh god! Sorry kid, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Mo stretched over and grabbed tissues and handed to the young lady. 

"Thanks." She wiped her tears away. 

"You're amazing Mr. Mo." She would say with a big smile. 

"Thanks kid." Guan Shan would wink. 

"So, how do you two know each other?" Mo would ask. 

Something finally hit buzzcut, his other boss was...𝙃𝙞𝙢!

"Well he is actually my bodyguard, my witch mother gave each one of my siblings a bodyguard to follow them everywhere!" She exclaimed. 

"Oh my god, that's crazy." Mo was surprised. 

"Buzzcut, you work as a bodyguard now? Who's the head of the family?" Mo Guan Shan would ask interested. 

"It's.." Buzzcut would look down to the floor. "He Tian." 

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my darlings! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my darlings <3

\-------------------------  
𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝 𝘽𝙖𝙘𝙠...  
\-------------------------

The day I found out you were married was the same day, I overdosed. 

I wanted to just die there and then, on the floor miserable and sad. 

But, I also had hope you would find me there and help me, save me. Like how you always did at school. 

Never happened.

I heard screams and sobbing, as my consciousness slowly faded away. 

Please come back to me, Come back to me. 

\--------------------------  
𝙋𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩...  
\--------------------------

"It's..." Cun Tou would look down at the floor. "He Tian.." 

Mo Guan Shan would freeze. No, he's lying right? He Tian can't be here. He- He was gone. 

"So-" Guan Shan finally spoke his voice cracking a bit. "He's- He's back here..in China?" He would ask. 

"Yes boss, he's back and pretty sure he's planning to stay forever." Buzzcut talked back.

"Um, do you also know my father?" He Fang was surprised on everything that was happening now. Guan Shan looked at He Fang and was about to talk. 

"Mr. Mo! It's time for me to check up on you!" The doctor would knock on the door. 

"Um- Come in!" Mo would raise his voice a bit. 

The doctor came in and was surprised. "Oh my, you have visitors!" He said smiling. 

Mo nodded and looked back at He Fang. "I would tell you everything, but I can't right now." He would chuckle with a pained expression. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to Mr. Mo." He Fang would say a bit worried. 

"No No, since you're his daughter. You have to know, all about him and me." Guan Shan would pat her head. "Now go on home, it's pretty late." 

He Fang nodded smiling and passed by the doctor, buzzcut following her. 

They'd close the door and leave the doctor and Mo alone 

"Well doc, how am I doing?" Mo Guan Shan asked. Ready to hear the usual. 

"Mr. Mo, you're gonna be moved down to the first 5th floor." The doctor said smiling. 

"The 5th floor- That means-" Mo would cover his mouth. 

"Yep, the rehab room. You're going to be discharged soon." The doctor put his clip board down. 

Mo cover his face about to cry. "Thank you..Thank you.." 

"Heh, we've all seen your progress and how you're strength is coming back." the doctor continued on. "Especially when you're in therapy while moving and walking you're body." 

"The drugs were eating at you're eyesight and strength but the prescriptions and vitamins we've been giving you." The doctor sat down on his chair. 

"They've been helping to fight off that, but even so. You still probably have to wear glasses and take a pill." he shrugged. 

"But overtime you won't have to take that pill once you finally get your strength back." The doctor smiled again. 

Mo would nod wiping his tears away. "Well, that was all. I didn't really need to check on you." The doctor would chuckle. 

"You've been a real fighter Mr. Mo. I'm very happy for you." He would say grinning. 

Mo bowed while sitting down. "Thank you, doc." 

The doctor nodded and left the room. 

Mo sighed in relief laying back on his bed. 

'It's...He Tian..' Mo heard buzzcut's voice. 

He's back...He's back for good now. Mo Guan Shan began to cry again. "I'm gonna kill him...." Mo mumbled sniffling. 

\-------------------------------------

He Fang entered her home with Cun Tou. It was quiet, everybody was asleep. 

"Where were you two?" They both heard a voice, it was He Tian's. 

"B-Boss, I apologize." Cun Tou bowed. "You may go, I want to speak with my daughter." He Tian would say sternly. 

He Fang was scared as she saw Buzzcut leave. Was her father mad at her? 

Tian led her daughter to his office. 

"I asked He Jun and Susu this same question.." He Tian crossed his arms leaning on his desk. "Do you guys..." He breathed in. 

"Hate your mother?" He finally asked. 

He Fang was shocked, she thought her father found out about her going to the hospital!

He Fang sighed in relief and nodded looking down at the floor. "She slapped me and assigned the bodyguards to come with us everywhere." 

She almost started crying. "My first bodyguard was a total creep who was gonna follow me into the bathroom!" Her tears fell. 

He Tian speed walked to his daughter and hugged her. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." He apologized kissing her head. 

She hugged her father back. "I've just...been a terrible father..." He Tian croaked. "And your mother....I don't even love her. Not one bit, I was arranged to marry her." Tian would say. 

"The one I truly love is.." He Tian hugged his daughter tighter. "He's dead..." 

'He's?' He Fang thought. Was her father talking about Mr. Mo? But Mr. Mo isn't dead? He's doing perfectly fine! 

"So what're you gonna do?" He Fang would ask pulling away from the hug looking at her dad. 

He Tian sighed. "I'm gonna divorce you're mother, and break all connection with this whole family business thing." 

"Me you and your siblings will move into a small home, just enough for all of us.." He Tian smiled. "Maybe get a dog.." 

He Fang chuckled. "And you and your brothers will go to a public school, and make some good friends." Her father would kiss her head again.

"I'd like that.." He Fang agreed with her father. 

"Alright well, you head to bed now, It's really late." He Tian check the time. 

"Alright, goodnight dad!" He Fang exited the office area and headed over to her room. 

She would stop half-way infront of her twin brother's room. 

She'd walk inside and closed the door softly. "Jun, are you awake?" 

"Mm.." She heard a groan. 

She walked over to his bed and saw Susu there too. "I saw Mr. Mo today...He's doing good but I need to tell you something." 

He Jun would rub his eyes and sluggishly sat up, turning on his lamp near his bed.

Susu would stay asleep hugging his favorite teddy bear. "Alright, tell me." He Jun ruffled his hair. 

"Mr. Mo knows dad." He Fang said. 

"Wait what- Like- How?" He Jun asked confused. "I think they- they loved each other.." She would say quietly. 

He Jun was silent. "Why would you think that?" He asked. "I was just in his office and he told how he never loved mom, they're marriage was arranged." 

She continued to explain. "He said how his true love was dead, he used 'he's' meaning it was a man.." 

He Jun was taking all this information so fast, he was a bit confused but. 

But, dad really did go through a lot. He noticed how dad wasn't acting his usual happy giddy self, was this the reason why? 

Although, if it's true that Mr. Mo is the person dad's talking about. They can get them together!

"Dad also told me that, he was planning on divorcing Mother and cutting all ties with the family business he's doing." She said smiling. 

He Jun clasped his hands together leaning forward. "Thank god..." 

He Fang would pat her twin brother's head. "Oh! He also said he would take us too public school!" 

He Jun gasped and started laughing. "That's so sick! Finally!" He do a small little victory dance. 

They both laughed. 

"Wait but, how are we going to y'know...get them to meet each other?" He Jun asked. 

"That's a good question.." He Fang thought scooting to sit next to his brother. Carefully moving Susu to the other side, laying his head on her lap. 

"Hm.." She thought. 

"How about....During the.." She continued to think. "The party! Y'know the one dad mentioned that was for Uncle and him doing something I forgot." 

"Perfect!" He Fang nodded. 

He Fang yawned and so did He Jun. "We should sleep.." He said chuckling. "Susu seems to be attached to you already so just sleep here." 

He Fang would hum in agreement and laid down in the middle between her younger and twin brother. "Night.." She said. 

"Goodnight.." He said back. 

\----------------------------------------

"Hey kids, wakey wakey." Buzzcut would whisper. 

"IS THAT A COCKAROACH!?!?" Buzzcut yelled. 

"AAAAAAAAA WHERE WHERE!??" He Jun and He Fang screamed. 

Susu didn't wake up with all this noise surprisingly. Buzzcut burst out laughing. "PFFFFFFFFT-" 

"Haha, very funny." He Fang glared and woke up her baby brother. He Jun got up and stretched. "Ah- where's my bodyguard-" He would tense up remembering. 

"Ah, about that. I'm the only one that's gonna be lookin after y'all." Buzzcut smirked. 

"Sweet!" He Jun said with a relief. 

"Alright well you guys go on ahead and get ready for the day, breakfast will be served at the dining table." Buzzcut was about to leave but stopped. "It's a special breakfast!" 

He Jun and He Fang were confused. Special Breakfast?

Whatever, He Fang got her baby brother ready. Brushing his hair and teeth and choosing out his outfit. 

He Jun would brush his hair and his teeth as well, deciding to wear a tucked in white long sleeve shirt with some jeans. 

He Fang also got ready, did the usual thing. Brushed her hair, as well as her teeth. She was a picky person about what she wore. She always changed her mind. After a few minutes of indecisive picking and choosing. 

She finally wore sort of baggy jeans with a jacket and a tucked in turtle neck. With some accessories. 

They all together headed to the dining table and saw none other than her Uncle Cheng, mother and father. 

What's going on? 

"Hi kids, come on and sit down. We're having pancakes." He Tian would smile. 

He Fang gulped and sat down and so did her siblings. 

They began to eat and so did He Tian. "Mm!" 

"Alright well," He Tian swallowed his food. "I know you all know about the party, it's not too far from now." 

"It's also going to be, a little bit of a goodbye party for me as well." He Tian was happy to say this. "Wait- What-" He Bai looked over at her husband. 

"That's right, I'm divorcing you and cutting all ties with this business." He Tian looked straight in his wife's eyes. 

"But- that means-" He Bai was distressed and couldn't even speak. 

"That means you yourself Mrs. Bai, will also be cut off from this business." He Cheng stated. 

He Bai was speechless. She would take off her ring and throw it at He Tian's face and ran to her room. 

"Well, now that's settled." He Tian smiled, finally freed from that woman's wrath. 

"Um dad, me and Jun actually have a friend we want to invite to the party.." He Fang asked a bit hesitant fiddling with her sleeve. 

"Oh! That's fine! You can invite as many people as you want." Their father would say with a smile. 

"Now then! I have some other business to take care, aka signing some divorce papers." Tian chuckled and waved goodbye. 

He Cheng stayed seated watching his nephews. "You all know, right?" Their uncle talked. 

\---------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my darlings! <3  
> \----  
> Extra: He Tian's Kids name definitions!
> 
> Fang: means Fragrant, Virtuous, Beautiful
> 
> Jun: To be Truthful
> 
> Susu: A very slight sound. A quiet person  
> \---  
> <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my darlings! <3

"You all know, right?" He Cheng would ask with his same old plain expression. 

He Jun and He Fang tensed up a bit nervous, all they did was nod. "Has he told you anything about him and your father, yet?" He Cheng took a sip of his coffee. 

"Uh no, he was going to but he couldn't at the moment." He Fang spoke. 

He Cheng sighed and looked at his nephews. "You guys are amazingly lucky." He would say with a little smile. 

"It's like you guys are some sort of fate bond that connect them." Cheng sighed with a bit of relief. 

"I'm pretty sure you guys know at least how they feel about each other." He Cheng would clasp his hands together. "Yeah we kind of figured it out last night." Fang admitted. 

"So, what do you guys think about it? You're father being in love with a man?" Their uncle looked at them closely. 

"Well um, he deserves it. Having to be arranged with a woman you don't even know and make an off spring with her." He Fang would speak. 

"Dad, deserves to be with someone he truly loves. And its obvious he's been longing to be with him for a loong time." He Jun chuckled. 

Cheng nodded slowly. "Now then, the story between these boys. It's a rollercoaster really, I should know since." He sighed. 

"I was the one who had to force and take your father away from him." 

He Fang saw the pained expression her uncle made. "It was grandpa's orders right? you can't disobey your father so it's understandable."

He Cheng did a little smile. "Thanks, kid." 

"So, this 'friend' is him right?" Their uncle would ask taking another sip of coffee. He Jun nodded. "We were planning on taking him to the party and surprising dad." He explained. 

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, but I don't think many people in the party will recognize him so we would have to hide him for some time." He Cheng thought. 

"Big pwesent box!' They all heard Susu speak his arms spread wide. 

"Wow he actually talks." He Cheng was surprised. He Fang continued thinking considering Susu's words. 'Big present box?' 

She gasped and came up with an idea. "You're a genius Susu! We can hide him in a big present box. And dad will have to like lift it up!" She'd ruffle Susu's hair. 

He Cheng overviewed the idea. Not a bad plan? "Sounds good to me, seems like a pretty solid plan." He Cheng agreed. 

He Jun smiled. "As long as they finally get together." He would say with a smile. 

"But then again, when will we finally like reveal him?" He Fang rethought. 

"I am closing out the party with a little speech since I'm the oldest here." He Jun would speak. "You're the oldest by 2 minutes, come on." He Fang rolled her eyes. 

"Guitar, Guitar!" Susu spoke again with some syrup on his cheek.

He Jun chuckled and wipe Susu's face. "Oh yes, the guitar! What if we close off the party with a song? Jun you've been practicing guitar as well right?" He Fang looked over at her twin brother. 

He Jun hesitated a bit. "I'm still practicin' so I'm not sure-" He would get caught off. "You can get lessons from Mr. Mo!" His sister would suggest. 

He Jun thought for a moment and nodded. "If he doesn't mind then, I don't mind!" He smiled excited. 

"Oo! You both can play together! And you're gonna have to lift up the present box though, and dad will be in the front row to see you both first hand!" He Fang stood up excited. 

He Cheng nodded in agreement. "Alright, that's the plan!" The young lady would finally state. 

"Now then, I can escort you anytime to the hospital whenever you need kiddo." Buzzcut would butt into the conversation, 

He Jun smiled at his new bodyguard, that THANK GOD wasn't a literal glacier. 

\--------------------------------------

"You've got everything you need?" Buzzcut asked as He Jun entered the car. "Yep." He would answer back. 

"What about you little buddy?" Buzzcut would ask Susu on his baby seat. 

"Yesswir." Susu answered back. "Alrighty." Cun Tou responded back with a smile. 

He entered the car's driving seat and turned on the car as the engine started He Jun felt a bit nervous. 'You've got this He Jun!' He motivated himself. 

They started driving heading over to the hospital to go see Mr. Mo. He Fang had to stay home and do some extra school work. Rich kid schools gave us no break at all. 

Learning the guitar started to become a passion to He Jun because of the day he saw his father playing it. With such power and emotion, even if the melody had no words. 

It was like you could understand his every intention with each strum on the strings. Music to your ears, really. 

So every since then He Jun wanted to become just like his dad, well music wise. Not, taking part in a family business that will force him to get married. 

Besides that he looked up to his father a lot, since there was really nothing to look up for with his mother. Like dead serious, nothing. 

Susu became the last child because their mother said having any more children would disform her body. In the end she tied her tubes and that was that. 

A few minutes passed and they were finally here. At the hospital. 

Susu was excited and was eager to get this seat belt off of him. Buzzcut would exit the car and open the back seat's door and unbuckled Susu and carefully took him out of the car. 

He Jun came out of the car as well his guitar hanging on his back. 

"Bwo! Hand!" Susu spoke wanting to hold his older brothers hand as they walked. He Jun chuckled and grabbed the little boy's small hands. 

They all began to walk towards the entrance of the hospital. 

The usual thing happened, tell the receptionist we're visitors. We get told the floor and room he's in and we leave. 

But if He Jun remembered correctly Mr. Mo was in the 10th floor. The receptionist lady told them he was in the 5th floor. 

They walked towards the elevator pressed the button for the doors to open and they walked in pressed another button. Up they went. 

Susu was the first run out to find Mr. Mo, or at least go to find his room. 

Once they all arrived in front of the room, buzzcut knocked. "Yo boss." 

They didn't hear a response but they heard singing and a melody playing, buzzcut slid the door opening. 

"You're the scratch on my ass-" Mo heard the door opening, and slightly stifled laughs. 

"Scratch on your ass?" He Jun repeated almost laughing out loud. 

Susu giggled and climbed up the hospital bed. "Hello to you as well." Mo greeted the little boy. 

"And a scratch on the ass is very discomforting for your information." Mo responded back to He Jun. 

"Nah an itch on the back is dude." He Jun said sitting down on one of the chairs. 

"Hm.." Mo Guan Shan would write something down on a notebook next to him. 

Cun Tou also sat down as well. "So what brings you guys here?" Mo would ask. 

"We're here to invite you to a party, that the He business is holding." Buzzcut explained. Mo flinched hearing the name He. 

"You're gonna see him, boss." The grey head said. 

"Well it's gonna be kind of like a surprise thing, you're going to play with me on stage." He Jun started to speak on the event as well. 

"Oh-" Guan Shan thought. "We don't have to if you don't want to, it's perfectly fine-" He Jun started rambling nervous he crossed a boundary. 

"No nom it's alright." Mo smiled. "Performing on stage is right up my ally, besides cooking." Mo said proudly. 

"You cook Mr. Mo?" He Jun asked surprised. "Hell yeah, I make a pretty sick beef stew." The red head smirked. 

'Must be why dad loves beef stew so much..' He Jun thought in his head. 

"So kid, you know how to play guitar?" Mo peeked over the boy's shoulder seeing the instrument. "Ah, well I'm not that good yet." He Jun chuckled a bit embarrassed. 

"Don't worry, we all start somewhere." Mo shrugged. "I started in a jail, well In middle school but I picked it up when I was in jail." The red head explained. 

"Wow, Mr. Mo you went to jail? Sheesh that's crazy." He Jun was so invested in Mr. Mo's backstory. 

"It sure was a crazy time, but don't turn out like me please." Guan Shan chuckled. 

Susu picked up notebook that was next to Mo. "Wats dis?" the little boy asked. 

"That is where I write all my lyrics." Mo answered back to the little boy. "I'm currently working on a song right now, the scratch on my ass thing." 

The red head chuckled. "But an itch on the back does sound pretty good with this song, so thanks kid." Mo would refer this to Jun. 

"Play it for us boss." Buzzcut would pick up Susu and lay him on his lap. "Well um, alright." Mo would pick up his guitar breathing in and out. 

He Jun eagerly waited for the song to play. 

Once Mo strummed the first string and was just about to sing the song he has been working since he was in jail. The door slid open and there was an old woman. 

With bright red hair just like Mo's. 

"Ma..?" Mo eyes were wide. 

\-------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my darlings! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my darlings! <3  
> fufu

"Ma..?" Mo's eyes were wide. 

The old woman's eyes were wide as well, she couldn't believe it!

Her baby was in the rehab room, he was getting better! Mo's mom began to cry and she fell to her knees. "Thank you, Thank you!" She sobbed out putting a hand over her mouth. 

Mo quickly got up and limped over to his mom and kneeled down and hugged the crying woman. "I'm gonna be okay ma, I'm gonna be okay.." Mo whispered in his mother's ear. 

His mother cried for a good 5 minutes until she calmed down. 

He Jun was surprised, Mr. Mo seemed so old. He'd think his mother would've been dead by now. But nope, this lady didn't look a day older than 40. Well she did have the wrinkles. 

His mother finally took a vacant seat that was right next to He Jun's and Mo went back on top of his hospital bed. 

"I'm so sorry for intruding like this." His mother would apologies to He Jun, Susu and buzzcut. "I just recently got a call from the doctor that he was finally in the rehab room." She would continue to explain. 

"So I had to come and see if this was true." She smiled. 

"Wait a minute-" She looked directly at buzzcut. "Cun Tou, is that you boy!" The old woman chuckled amazed out how much this scrawny boy has grown. 

"Heh, yep it's me auntie." Buzzcut laughed rubbing the back of his head. "And these two beautiful boys? Are they your kids!?!?" She asked looking at He Jun and Susu. 

"Um, Mom actually." Mo would but into the conversation. "These are.." He would be hesitant to speak. 

"These are He Tian's kids.." He'd finally speak out. 

He Tian? The boy who came into her precious son's life and destroyed basically all his sanity and pureness!?!?

One day, her son came home not wanting to eat. Not even wanting to shower or brush his teeth. He even started constantly wearing that black dirty old jacket everywhere he went!

Any mother would want to know why their kid would be acting this way. She decided to listen in when she heard her son speaking. 

'That's right! I'll forget all about you He Tian! Fucking everything!' She heard her son yell with such a hurtful voice, his voice sounded like it was in so much pain. 

The last time she has ever heard her son in so much pain was when his father was put in jail. 

That name He Tian sounded familiar, that black haired boy! Mo's mom thought she was a fool for welcoming that boy in her home!

Welcoming him in every time even when she wasn't there!

She regretted it all. 

"Ma..?" Mo waved his hand in front of his mother's face. 

"Why are his kids here?" She'd say in a cold tone, like they didn't belong here. 

"He Tian is back in China Ma." Mo did a small smile. "Why do you seem so happy about this!?!?" His mother spoke. 

"That boy did nothing but ruin you! He hurt you!" She began to cry. "Do you know how much I regretted welcoming that boy into our home?" 

"I should've considered how you felt! I should've banned him from ever getting near you!" She sobbed. 

"and you ended up getting into the wrong things and getting into jail! Even overdosing!" She spouted out everything Mo had did in the past and e Jun heard everything. 

Did his father really cause Mr. Mo to do all these things? Were they really so close? 

"Ma, it's not your fault." Mo sighed. 

"Neither is it He Tian's.." He continued on speaking. "It was mine, I was the one who chose to go down those stupid paths because.." 

"I was hoping one day he would pull me out of the hole I was in like he did every other time." Mo fidgeted with his fingers. 

"It was stupid of me to think, so when I finally realized that was never going to happen, I ran to drugs and here I am." He would spread out his arms. 

"Paying the consequences of my stupidity." Mo breathed in. 

"I really do want to blame He Tian for all that has happen to me but.." Guan Shan ran his hand through his hair. "I can't.." 

Mo chuckled. "It's weird cause I always got mad at him and would never ever hesitate to punch the shit out of him." 

"But the situation that I'm in right now, it was all on me." Mo then turned over to He Jun. "And I have no reason to let it out on his own kids, they aren't to blame for this either." 

His mother was still crying but she wiped her tears away and smiled. "You really have matured." She chuckled. 

"Yeah staying here at a hospital really has bring out my poetry side." Mo laughed. He Jun chuckled as well. 

"In the end, I still do like him..." Mo would mumble sighing, it was an embarrassing thing to say really. 

His mother sighed nodding. "I know you care about him very much." 

"Jee, this must be embarrassing to hear kid." Mo ruffled Jun's hair. 

"Well no actually, Dad feels the same way about you.." He Jun smiled. 

"Not too long ago, he told us that his only true love died." He would explain. "He must be thinking you didn't survive the overdose." 

"He's also finally divorcing our witch mother, and leaving the family business for good." The young boy crossed his arms. 

Mo Guan Shan covered his face, he didn't want to show how he was about to cry. He prayed and prayed everyday he would at least find happiness someday. 

Ah, it's finally here. 

"Well then, how about I tell you boys their embarrassing little stories!" Mo's mom spoke up. 

"MA!" 

\------------------------------------------------

"Hey He Fang!" He Tian would knock on his daughter's room door. 

He Fang pulled out an ear bud. "Yeah dad?" She'd say distracted by both her music and her homework. 

"I'm gonna go pick up your brothers from the..." He Tian checked the phone tracker app. "Hospital..?" 

"K dad!" She responded back like a robot, not taking any mind to what he was saying. "Alright, well don't open the door to strangers!" 

She hummed in response and put her ear bud back inside her ear. Wait-

The hospital? Why- OH FUCK! 

He Fang ran out her room and looked out the window seeing her father already driving off. Oh shit, Oh shit. 

He Fang ran back inside her room and picked up her phone. She went to her contacts scrolling down to her twin brother's contact. 

She pressed call but-

𝘽𝙚𝙚𝙥...

HER PHONE FUCKING DIED! 

Well, He Jun this all up to you now. 

\--------------------------------------

"Here is a funny picture of him wearing a fairy costume for Susu!" He Jun showed Mo a picture of He Tian on his phone. 

Ding! 'Notification from Find Phone' 

"Oops let me swipe that away." He Jun ignored the notification and continued showing Mo all the hilarious pictures. 

"Wow-" Mo chuckled accidently hitting his hand on his guitar. "Oh whew." The red sighed in relief he did no damage. 

"Oh yeah you never got to show me the song you were gonna play, the scratch on my ass thing." He Jun laughed. 

"Har Har" Mo rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar and held it. 

Mo's mother would be giggling while playing with Susu. 

"You ready?" Mo asked and everyone was ready to listen but again as Mo strummed the first cord the door slid open fast. 

\--------------------------------------  
5 minutes earlier...  
\--------------------------------------

"Why would he be at the hospital?" He Tian was curious as he was driving over to the destination. 

Did he get hurt? DID SUSU GET HURT!?!

He Tian was so scared he began driving faster trying to get to the destination quicker. 

CUN TOU IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE CARE OF MY KIDS PROBABLY I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP!

Tian burned rubber as he quickly turned and almost got in a couple of car crashes. He was finally in the parking lot of the hospital. 

This was the hospital He Cheng was at? 

He Tian rushed inside and went to the receptionist's desk. "Um, Did you happen to have 2 kids and an adult with a buzzcut come by?" 

The receptionist lady would think. "Ah yes! They are on the floor 5 visiting a patient in room XXX" She'd say with a smile. 

'Visiting a patient?' He Tian thought, he would thank the lady and ran over to the elevator. 'WAS SUSU THE PATIENT?' 

The worry side of a parent came out of He Tian and he quickly pressed the 5th button. 

He eagerly waited as the elevator took him up the floors. 

Once the doors open he started running to the room. 

He quickly slid the door open. 

\-----------------------------------------

The door slid open fast. "Are you kidding me again-" He Jun turned around and saw his father. 

"He Jun! Are you alright where is Susu!?!" He Tian asked grabbing the boys face checking 

"DAD DAD! I'm fine, why are you even here?" He Jun would ask grabbing his father's hands. 

"No no, what are YOU doing here?" He Tian replied back but then he heard something fall. It was the guitar. 

Tian finally looked over to see who else was in the hospital room and there he was.

The red fire like hair, the frowning like eye brows. His amber eyes still the same as ever. He Tian couldn't believe it. It was him...He was alive!

"Momo.." He mumbled out. 

Mo's mother picked up Susu and motioned He Jun to leave the room, as well as buzzcut. 

They all exited the room leaving the two boys in there alone. 

He Tian saw the bandages and scars and bruises all over Mo's body. 

He had glasses now? 

He walked closer, he wanted to embrace him, hold him, hug him. 

Guan Shan was in disbelief he was right here in front of his face, say something! Do something!

"I thought you were dead.." He Tian croaked out. 

Tian was about to hug him. "Don't close mountain-" PUNCH!

K.O (lmao jkjk)

He Tian stumbled back feeling his cheek. "S-sorry I uh-" Mo can't believe he just did that. 

He Tian laughed and just smiled so brightly. He really always lit up the place. 

"Sit down and shut up, before I punch you again." Mo mumbled feeling so comfortable. 

Ah, he felt so warm. He felt like he was in middle school again. 

"Of course, brother mo." Tian smirked and sit on the edge of the hospital bed. 

"Let's talk." Guan Shan crossed his arms. 

"Ehhh, But I reaaaallllyyyy wanna hug you.." He Tian whined. "Nope, it's not everyday where the boy who swore to let noting happen to me abandons me for most of my adulthood and y'know basically destroyed my heart." Mo shrugged. 

He Tian chuckled. "Touché." 

"Alright then, let's talk." 

\----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST??   
> I really did want to like have Mo beat the shit out of He Tian and stuff, but y'know maturity and learning to love yourself and learning you don't need anybody else than yourself is something that I kinda wanted Mo to learn. 
> 
> I didn't want him to rely on He Tian so much so yeah, I hope you get what I mean lmao. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my darlings!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my darlings <3

"Alright, Let's talk."

Mo would breathe in and out, it didn't feel like he was suffocating. He didn't feel like he was nervous or scared. 

He felt perfectly fine, he felt more than perfect. Mo felt amazing, he's finally here. In front of him, smiling. 

"Can I kiss you-"

"No." 

He Tian would whine loudly flopping backwards on the hospital. The red head forgot how much of a pervert this guy was. He laughed. 

"Fine, Can I at least lay next to you?" Tian would peek over. 

Guan Shan would sigh dramatically and scoot over a bit and patted the space next to him. 

He Tian grinned and hurried over right next to Mo their shoulders touching. 

He made it more extra and held Mo's hand. 

The red head felt his cheeks get hot, even though his knuckles were wrapped in bandages. It felt good to feel someone's touch. 

"Alright Now, we can talk." He Tian laughed. 

"You can ask away, I basically already know how you're life was over the years was like." Guan Shan would pinch He Tian's hand. 

"What happened, to you?" He Tian asked squeezing Mo's hand as his thumb rubbed softly on his bandaged knuckles. 

Mo breathed in and out getting ready to explain everything. 

"Well, after you left I thought you were just absent because you were sick so I didn't think much of it"

"But then the teacher announced one day that you had left the school for good." Mo winced as he remembered that moment.

"At that moment I reacted calmly, not showing much of an reaction. The girls certainly did throw a fuss though." Mo chuckled. 

"When I got home, I just sat in my room, didn't feel hungry, didn't feel anything really." Mo sighed. 

"I was surprised, felt betrayed, couldn't believe that you were actually gone." Guan Shan would squeeze He Tian's hand. 

"The next day I expected you to be there, annoy me, tease me, the usual thing. but you weren't there, it was quiet." he continued to talk. 

"Then after that was when it really hit me, I didn't eat or brush my teeth, skipped school, got into smoking." Mo restating all the things he's done was very hard. 

"My mother tried and successfully convinced a high school to let me in, and yet I dropped out." Mo had a pained expression on his face. 

"I then got caught up in gangs and more of the strong drugs like, heroin and cocaine and pills." He would rub his eyes. 

"I fucked prostitutes that would give me the drugs, but seems like an outsider couldn't do that so.." Mo breathed in and out. "They beat the shit out of me." 

He trembled a bit. "And if the cops wouldn't have gotten their soon enough, they would've killed me." Mo's voice broke at the end of that sentence. 

"I was so scared and terrified, but was so relieved that I wasn't killed that day. But going to jail isn't exactly something to be happy about either." Mo laughed a bit. 

He Tian did a small smile and leaned his head on Mo's shoulder. 

"But dumb old me still did drugs and still got beat the fuck up." Mo rubbed his forehead. "I did learn the hard way, that's for sure." 

"Same thing continued after I left jail, drugs, sex, getting beat up. Ah, but then again I picked up music so." Mo shrugged. "That's one good thing." 

He Tian chuckled. "I saw the guitar you had." he would say. 

"Yeah, my doctor got it for me." The red head smiled. "He's a real champ." 

"He gave me good advice the first weeks I was in here after I survived my overdose." He would explain. 

"I'm glad you're still alive, if you had died I don't know what I would have done to myself." He Tian would rub his nose in the crease of Mo's neck. 

"Mm, I'd say music really has helped me though.." Mo felt He Tian shuffle a bit. 

"Really? that's good right?" He Tian whispered as he lifted up his hand slowly guiding his hand down the side of Mo's face to his chin. 

"Yeah, mm." The red head rubbed his cheek on He Tian's arm. 

He Tian leaned in close, Mo leaned in as well. 

They would finally kiss, feeling each other's warm lips. 

'Ah, this felt good..' Mo felt like crying, he can feel him. 

He Tian started slowly rubbing Mo's ear with his hand. 

They would separate lips and reconnect them, until finally Mo took the initiative and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue in.

He Tian couldn't be anymore happier finally kissing Mo. He'd been longing for this for so long. 

Everyday he'd imagine Mo eating with him when he forced him to come to his home, when they visited the aquarium. 

The moment where Mo agreed to finally wear the studs He Tian got him. Everything, he remembered everything. 

The kiss continued on until He Tian finally used his other hand to slide up Mo's shirt feeling his body. 

The red head flinched at first but let He Tian do what he wanted to him, nothing is in our way now. 

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! OKAY OKAY! ENOUGH ENOUGH-" He Tian and Guan Shan heard a voice, it was the doctor. 

"D-Doctor-" Mo Guan Shan's face was red. 

"Yes and this must be?' The doctor coughed, awkward-

"Ah uh, I'm He Tian." Tian would introduce himself. "Well He Tian, Mr. Mo here is still a patient that is injured physically so, sexual acts are forbidden for now.." The doctor explained laughing. 

"Oh, of course of course hah." He Tian laughed nervously, so this is what a cock block feels like.

"Mhm and also, it is already past visiting hours so you have to leave." The doctor smiled. 

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even know it's been so long." Mo was surprised. 

"Ah and I presume your family members, they already left." The doctor would say putting down his clipboard. 

"wow, they really left me like that." He Tian sighed. Mo laughed. "Alright well, bye little Mo." He Tian said with a sad expression, he didn't wanna leave. 

He would got off the hospital bed and quickly kissed Mo's forehead. "Bye chicken dick." Mo's face was hot. 

He Tian laughed hearing that nickname again and finally left the room. 

"Was that, him?" The doctor asked smirking. 

"DOCTOR YOU RUINED THE WHOLE MOMENT, GAHH!" Mo hid under his blanket embarrassed. 

"Sorry, tee hee." The doctor giggled. 

\-------------------------------------------

"So did everything go good orrr?" He Fang asked worried. 

"Everything went great!" He Jun said with a big smile. "They talked and talked and even held hands!" He'd explain. 

"THANK GOD." He Fang flopped on her bed. 

"I'm glad dad is finally happy.." She would whisper 

"Me too.." He Jun agreed as well. 

This was amazing, everything was going great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter my darlings!   
> I'll be sure chapter 9 is extra extra long! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait my darlings, School has been a pain in the ass so yeah lmao.  
> Hope you enjoy my darlings! <3

He Tian was humming, a very bright smile on his face as he was walking to his car. "Well look at you, somethin good happen?" Jian Yi asked laughing. 

"Yup, the most greatest thing happened in the world!" He Tian responded back. 

"Won't you tell me?" Jian Yi glanced over while walking right next to He Tian. "Mo's alive." The black haired man would answer. 

Jian Yi's eyes were wide and he stopped walking and turned to He Tian. "A-Are you serious!??" The blondie asked covering his mouth, relieved. 

"Mhm, he survived!" He Tian smiled big again. Jian Yi would do a big sigh and he looked like he was about to cry. "Thank god." 

Tian smiled seeing how relieved Jian Yi was, he would pat the blondie's shoulder. 

"Well, I'm very glad he is still alive. I'll be sure to tell Zhan Zhengxi." Jian Yi reassured Tian. "He still mad at ya?" Tian was not in front of his car. 

"Yeah.." The blondie pouted like an abandoned puppy. Tian snickered quietly. "Fufu, trouble in paradise-" He began laughing. Jian Yi glared and crossed his arms. 

"Whatever whatever, I'm outta here prick." Jian Yi stuck his tongue out at He Tian and entered his car and drove off. 

He Tian laughed as he saw the man drive away and disappear from his sight, he would enter his own vehicle. 

'Should I go visit him right now..?' He Tian asked himself thinking. 'I'll grab the kids first..' He thought. 

\---------------------------------

"Ah Hello Mr. Tian! Here is your baby boy Susu!" The daycare lady would lead Susu to his father.

"Papa! Look Look, dwog!" Susu would pull up a picture of a drawing Susu made of a golden retriever. He Tian picked Susu up and tickled his stomach. 

"Mm Mm! It's so cute!" He Tian snickered. Susu laughed. 

"Alright well take care!" He Tian waved goodbye and left the daycare, heading over to his car he heard giggles. They were from the Mother's coming to pick up their kids. 

It was so hard being this handsome, god He Tian had it tough. 

He Tian opened the back door of his car and put Susu in his baby chair. He would buckle him up and kiss his forehead. "Hehe" Susu giggled. 

He Tian closed the door and entered the driver seat. "Alright buddy, let's go pick up your brother and sister." Tian would turn on the car and began to drive. 

As He Tian was driving to his kids school, he would be thinking about the kiss him and Mo had a few days ago. Lately he couldn't go and visit Mo because of the party coming up and still some business he had to finish. 

He really wants to go visit him soon and possibly go further than they did that day, gotta make sure that doctor can't interrupt though. 

They arrived at the school and parked in front of it and waited for them to come out of the school. The school hours are already almost over. 

He Tian then heard a loud bell ring and saw the doors open. Children started leaving those doors either walking over to driver's cars or getting picked up by their own parents. 

He Tian would stand out of his car and leaned on it trying to find his kids, all the teenage girls saw He Tian and were love strucked. 

"Oh my- Look at him!" A girl whispered to her friend. "He's so handsome!" Another girl whispered. 

He Tian ignored the flattering comments and saw his daughter He Fang. "He Fang!" He would call out waving out his arm. 

He Fang looked so bored and dead but once she heard his father's voice she looked up. Their he was smiling and yelling her name. 

Every girl their turned over and stared at He Fang, she felt a bit embarrassed and speed walked over to her father. 

"Ah- Everyone is staring, was that too much?" He Tian gasped. 

He Fang laughed and hugged her father. "Hi dad.." 

He Tian smiled and hugged her father back. "

"Mei, He Jun said he wants to touch your tits!" He Tian heard his sons name and it was used in such a vulgar manner. 

"I didn't fucking say that! Dude what is your deal with me?" He Jun spat out. Mei was a girl that was known for her big breasts. 

She would just stare at the two boys. "Chill out, it's literally just a joke? That's how us boys play right? God, the fuck are you a pussy?" The boy taunted He Jun. 

"Yeah sorry I like to respect fucking boundaries dick head, get a life dude." He Jun said back with a glare and gave an apologetic look to Mei. 

"Or what?" The other boy said crossing his arm.

He Jun had enough of this kids bull crap, he would wield his arm back and was about to punch the boy. He stopped the punch 1 inch from his face.

The other boy stepped back to quick and tripped. Everybody saw and started to laugh. The boy was embarrassed and ran way. 

He Jun bowed to Mei. "Sorry.." 

"Ah, it's okay-" The girl bowed as well. 

He Jun smiled. 

"HE JUN!!" He heard his father's voice and looked over, there he was. 

He Jun jogged over and lightly punched his father. "Hey dad." 

"Heh Heh, you get that from your father." He Tian was referring to the incident that just now. He Jun laughed. 

"Although I would've just punched him." He Tian admitted. "Anyways get in get in, we're goin to the hospital." He lead his kids inside his car. 

Once they all entered, the car started up and off they went. 

"Soo, you and that Mei girl? You got somethin goin on?" He Tian smirked nudging his son's shoulder. He Jun was sitting in the passenger seat. 

"No way, she already has someone to be her husband." He Jun explained. 

"That don't mean anything." He Tian responded back. "Yeah I know, I just don't like her in that way." He Jun shrugged. "Ah, I see." He Tian nodded slowly.

"What about you and y'know who?" He Jun smirked looking over at his father. He Tian coughed. "Ummmmm, y'know we kissed it's whatever though." Their father said with a sarcastic tone. 

"YOU GUYS KISSED!?" He Jun and He Fang said at the same time. He Tian just nodded with a big grin. "Well aren't you just a smitten kitten huh?" He Fang lightly punched her father's arm. 

The drive was full of laughing and smiles, He Jun accidently almost busted his head open from laughing and leaning back too fast. 

The hospital was now in sight and they were getting ready to park, Susu was excited and he was kicking his legs up in excitement. 

The family finally found a parking spot and all exited the car. Susu needed his father's help to get out of the car from his baby seat, He Tian opened the back door and helped his little boy from out of his seat. 

Finally, they were at the entrance of the hospital. They would enter inside and head on over to the receptionist desk. "Wow what a herd!" The lady giggled seeing the family. "What may I do for you lovely family?" The lady would ask. 

"We would like to visit a patience, his name is Mo Guan Shan." He Tian responded back with a smile. "Alrighty Mo Guan Shan , let's see" The receptionist lady clicked around on her computer. "Here we go! Mo Guan San is currently in the hospital gym which is right near the physical therapy room. Which is here on the first floor." The lady explained. 

"Just keep going down that hall, He should be there doing some physical activity." The Lady finished off the explanation with a smile.

"Thank you so much, have a good day!" He Tian bowed and motioned for his kids to follow him. He started to feel a bit nervous, it's been a while since they last visited. 

Does Mo hate him now? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T EVER WANNA SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN!?! He Tian sighed but felt a squeeze on his hand. It was Susu and the little boy was smiling. 

He Tian squeezed the little boy's hand back, grateful to his son. 

They finally went through the therapy room and there were two doors that led to the gym. He Jun pushed them open and they heard squeaking from sliding of shoes. 

They all saw Mo dribbling a basketball, dribbling it under his legs, between his legs. He was twisting and turned running around the court and he finally slid his foot around and threw the basketball making a three pointer. 

"SICK!" He Jun couldn't contain his amazement. Guan Shan heard the voice and turned over, he was in some joggers and a tang top that his mother came and dropped off. 

He still had bandages on, he was sweating. The red head laughed. He walked over to the family and crossed his arms. "It's been a long time, huh?' After Mo said that sentence he glanced at He Tian. 

He Fang laughed seeing her father all flustered. "Sorry, Momo." He Tian went on his knees begging for forgiveness. "Alright alright, stop making a scene." Mo ruffled He Tian's hair. 

"But the only way I really am gonna forgive is if.." Mo Guan Shan picked up the basketball. "You win against me in a basketball game." The red head grinned. "Listen Mo, we all know how that's gonna go." He Tian stood up putting a hand on his hip. "Oh really?" Mo lifted an eye brow.

"Then tell me, Oh great He Tian. How do you think this game is gonna go?" Mo asked dribbling the ball. 

"Oh y'know." Quickly He Tian swiftly took the basketball from Mo and quickly threw the basketball to the hoop, it went in. "Me just clapping you, that's all." 

"OHHH" He Fang, He Jun and even Susu oh'd at what just happened. "Hm, alright. We'll see about that chicken dick." 

The game began Mo was first to have the ball. He quickly juked out He Tian pretending he was going to the left when he was going to the right, basically breaking his ankles. No biggie. 

He Tian caught himself with his hand and quickly stood up running, right as Mo was about to shoot with his right hand. He Tian was quick to jump and block the shot.

But Guan Shan would switch the ball to his left hand and make the shot. "2 points for me!" Mo smirked. 

He Fang and He Jun were shocked. Maybe they should really put their bets on Mr. Mo. 

The game continued on He Tian made some shots and Mo did too, in the end Mo bodied He Tian completely. A shocker really, they both panted as they flopped on the cold gym floor. "I guess I'm not forgiven, hm?" He Tian asked with a fake pouty face. 

"Eh, I'll make it an exception. I feel pity for the man that just got clapped by an injured patient." Mo Guan Shan shrugged. 

"Wow, what a merciful man." He Tian sat up and saw that his children were all asleep. Were they really playing for that long? 

He Tian would stand up and lend a hand to Mo. He would pull him up. "Looks like they're knocked out hm?" Mo walked over to the sleeping kids smiling. 

"Yep, we came here right after they had school. Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea." He Tian rubbed the back of his neck. Mo Guan Shan laughed. 

Tian glanced over at Mo and scooted closer to him. "I know what you're doing." Mo blurted out. 

Tian groaned. "I want to hold you." He finally said. Mo's face went red. "What are you blabbering!?" 

"I want to marry you too, raise these kids with you as well." He Tian held Mo's hand looking straight at him. "I want to see them grow up with you, I want to do everything with you Mo." 

Mo Guan Shan wanted this too, he wanted it so bad. Why was he so hesitant? He felt scared, like He Tian wasn't gonna stay here forever. Leave him again and never come back for good this time!

"Mo, I'm staying here forever." Mo heard those words and tears fell down his eyes. "Really?" His voice croaked squeezing He Tian's hard. 

He Tian would put his forehead against Mo's and looked straight into his eyes. "Really. I promise on my life." He declared. 

Guan Shan would kiss He Tian, both his hands on his cheeks. 

They pulled away from each other, but Mo felt something on his leg. It was Susu. "Papa!" Susu called out to Mo. 

Guan Shan picked up Susu kissing him all over his face, the little boy giggled. 

He Tian smiled at the scene and decided to wake up his two other children. "Fang, Jun wake up." 

They both groaned and woke up rubbing their eyes. "You guys done? Did Mo win?" He Jun asked yawning. "Yep, I did." Mo proudly said. 

He Jun snickered. "Wow dad, you really got clapped huh?" The older boy teased his father. "Whateverrr" He Tian rolled his eyes. 

"Dad you just gotta accept defeat, Mr. Mo is just better." He Fang stood up stretching. "Pffft, over my dead body." He Tian crossed his arms. They all laughed. 

This was good, they were happy. A true family.

\-----------------------------------------

"Ah, I almost forgot." He Tian was about to leave the hospital holding Susu since he went back to sleep. "What's up?" Mo asked. "The party, it's two days from now. I'd really like you to come Momo." He Tian was eager for Mo's answer. 

Mo Guan Shan sighed. "I'll go chicken dick, but I've got nothing to wear." Mo crossed his arms. "I've got that covered, all you need to do is come that's all I want." He Tian grinned. 

The red head flicked He Tian's forehead. "Yeah yeah, now go. You're kids look like zombies." He chuckled. 

"Mm, soon to be our kids." He Tian whispered smirking. Mo's face went red. "Go go!" He pushed He Tian out. The black haired boy chuckled. 

Swiftly He Tian quickly pecked Mo's lips and he finally left. 

Mo smiled and went back to his hospital room. 

\-------------------------------------------

"So he really is leaving the business huh!!?" A lady asked He Bai. 

"Yep, he's also divorcing me. I heard from my kids he's in love with a fucking guy." He Bai took a sip of her drink. 

"Wow well, I don't think that's so bad. Marrying someone you truly love. Bai you're not saying you actually love this man?" The other woman asked. 

"Hell no, you already know why I got into this business anyways. Money." He Bai crossed her legs. "I'll take care of things, don't worry." He Bai said smirking. 

"But- aren't you just digging yourself into a hole?" The woman asked. "I'll do things my way, and if you snitch so help me I'll make sure you go bankrupt." He Bai stabbed her sharp acrylic nails into the other woman's chest. "Y-Yes Ok ok!" The woman trembled. 

He Bai nodded slowly and sipped her drink once more. 

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEWWW, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will be adding more chapters as well! I think I'll make it 15 chapters now or maybe more I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> cya guys next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yep this is a tad dark and messy but I kind of wanted to give it that kind of "raw" feeling y'know?   
> Like you just see someone's life going to shit. So yeah, hope you enjoy this story as I make more chapters!


End file.
